Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{3x}{9} + \dfrac{-10x}{9}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{3x - 10x}{9}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-7x}{9}$